


Things Do Not Change; We Change

by aalikane



Category: Glee
Genre: Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aalikane/pseuds/aalikane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While visiting Carole and Burt for the holidays, Kurt, Blaine and their two children stop in at the local Grocery Store to pick up something for dessert. That's when they find the "Kurt Hummel" of the day, only to learn that he's the son of an old acquaintance from High School.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Do Not Change; We Change

**Author's Note:**

> This is for kathadrion, on the Glee Fluff Meme over at LJ. I saw it, and I couldn't stop myself from writing it.

“Blaine, pull into the grocery store. We need to pick up something for dessert.” Blaine sighed.  They had been in the car for the past 11 hours straight, with only one break, and that was only to grab something to eat at a rest stop. Toronto and Elizabeth were getting antsy in the backseat, being so close to Grandma and Papa’s house, they just wanted to get out and run around. Being 10 year old twins also added into the equation.

 

“Can’t we drop the kids off at Burt and Carole’s first, and then I’ll run back out? We’ve been in the car for the past 11 hours, Kurt. We all need to stretch our legs.”

 

There was a chorus of “Yea, please Daddy!” in the backseat and Kurt rolled his eyes.

 

“We’re all going to get out in the grocery store, walk around stretch our legs so we’re not complete zombies when we get to Grandma and Papa’s.” Kurt said, turning around to tell his two lovely twin children. They huffed and Blaine sighed, pulling into the Piggly Wiggly parking lot. Kurt unbuckled his seatbelt and announced “All right, everybody out.” The two squirming children quickly unbuckled their seatbelts and jumped out of the car, forgetting that it was going to hurt for a moment, and quickly let out a squeal.

 

“Owww, my legs hurt Daddy!” Elizabeth cried to Blaine, who was getting himself out of the car as well.  She held her hands up for him to pick her up, but he just shook his head.

 

“Lizzy, I’m not going to pick you up just because your legs hurt, just stretch them out, it’ll be better in a minute.”

 

“That goes for you too, Toronto.” Kurt told his son, who was doing the same thing to his other Daddy.

 

“Why don’t you two head on, into the store.  We’ll be right behind you.” Kurt and Blaine stood by the car for a minute, watching their children walk awkwardly into the store.

 

“Any ideas, what you want to get for dessert?” Blaine asked, and Kurt shrugged.

 

“Something healthy, but still sweet.” Blaine nodded, and they began to walk into the store. Once they got into the store, they were greeted by a teenager, who looked remarkably familiar.  “Oh Blaine, look.” Kurt nodded to the young black teen, who was wearing the latest jacket off of Kurt’s own Winter Line. It warmed Kurt’s heart to know that once Kurt left, fashion wasn’t an out-dated concept in Lima, Ohio.

 

“See? I told you that your items weren’t just being purchased by New Yorkers.” Kurt smiled.

 

“Would it be terribly conceited of me, to compliment him on his jacket?” Blaine laughed.

 

“Yes.” Kurt frowned. “But absolutely not conceited of me.” He turned around and walked over towards the young man. “I just wanted to say, that jacket, looks great on you. You have good taste in fashion.”

 

“Thanks.” The kid said enthusiastically. “It’s off Kurt Hummel-Anderson’s new line. I just love his work.”

 

“I’m sure he’d love to hear that.” Blaine said, smiling for a whole different reason than the poor kid thought.

 

“Sadly, I’ll probably never have the chance to tell him in person.  He lives in New York, and why would he bother coming of all places Lima, Ohio?” He kid laughed, and Blaine did too.

 

“Well actually, I live in New York, and I came back to Ohio for the Holidays.  So you never know.”  Kurt, who was listening in was having a hard time not laughing at Blaine pulling one over on the kid.

 

“But I’m assuming you’re not a fashion designer.” The kid deadpanned, and Blaine chuckled.

 

“Nope, I most certainly am not. However….” And Kurt knew that it was his cue to appear. “I am married to one.”  Kurt appeared right beside Blaine, smiled and put his hand out.

 

“Kurt Hummel-Anderson, it's nice to meet you.” The boy’s eyes went wide and he started blabbering about nothing in particular.

 

“Bu…. But why are you in Lima?” He finally managed, after a few minutes of incoherency.

 

“I’m originally from Lima. Grew up here, and my parents are still here. I come around every so often.”

 

The kid’s eyes bulged out of his head. “You grew up here?” He asked, awe riddling his voice. “Did you go to McKinley?” Kurt nodded.

 

“Yep."

 

“What year, if you don’t mind me asking?”

 

“I graduated in 2012.”

 

“That’s the same year my dad graduated.” Kurt stiffened. Unless his father was a member of the Glee Club, odds are Kurt had been terrorized by him.

 

“What’s your name?”

 

“Wade Adams.”

 

 

 Blaine absentminded rubbed Kurt’s back when he heard the name. He knew it was bringing back bad memories of Kurt’s high school days.

 

“Is your father, Azimio Adams?” The kid nodded.  His face brightened up considerably a moment later.

 

“Here he comes now. It’s time for me to get off work, and he’s here to pick me up!”  He ran over towards his father. “Dad! You’ll never guess who is in the shop right now.”

 

“Who?” He asked, and then spotted Kurt, and gulped.

 

“My favorite designer!” He shrieked. “Kurt Hummel-Anderson! Here, in the store that I work at, in Lima Ohio!” Azimio nodded awkwardly at Kurt and Blaine who did the same.  “Why did you never tell me you went to school with him?” Azimio took a deep breath.

 

“I don’t blame him, for not remembering me Wade. We were in different social circles.” Kurt put it calmly, and Azimio looked a little thankful to Kurt.

 

Because how do you tell your son, that you terrorized his idol in high school; that you shoved him into lockers, and tossed him into dumpsters on a daily basis. Azimio was actually very thankful to Kurt, not making him look bad in front of his son.

 

“He remembered you, Dad.” Wade pointed out and rolled his eyes.

 

“I’m sure he did, son.” Azimio clapped him on the shoulder. “I’m sure he did. He always was a better person than I was…”

 

“Daddy!” Elizabeth ran up to the group that was congregated by the front of the store and held up a box of Oreos. “Can we get these?” She asked, and gave the best puppy dog pout in the world, one that Blaine could never say no to.  Luckily Kurt was immune to the pout.

 

“No, Elizabeth.” Kurt said, looking down at her daughter.

 

“Please?” Kurt shook his head.

 

“No.  Now go put those back and find your brother. We’re going to get something healthy, and then we’re going to be on our way.”

 

“Fine…” She mumbled.

 

“Our daughter.” Kurt explained to Wade and Azimio. “We also have her twin brother, Toronto around here somewhere. They nodded and Wade looked at his watch, seeing that it was now 6:01 and his shift was officially over.

 

“Well I’m going to go punch out. I’ll be right back.”

 

“I’ll be waiting, son.” He said, waiting for his son to disappear into the office of the store. He looked back at the two husbands, standing side by side.  “So you two really did it, huh? Got married, had kids?”

 

“Yep, we did. In spite of all the people who tried to put us down.” Kurt looked pointedly at Azimio.

 

“Listen…. I want to apologi—“

 

“Daddy! Let’s go get dessert so we can get to Grandma and Papa’s house!” Toronto and Elizabeth both ran up.

 

“Yea, c’mon! Daddy let’s go” Elizabeth said pulling on Blaine’s hand in the direction of the dessert department.

 

“Fine, fine. We’ll go.” Kurt sighed dramatically. “We have to go, but say goodbye to Wade for me.” Azimio nodded.

 

“Wait a second?” He asked, before Blaine was dragged off by his two adorable, yet insistent children. Kurt turned around however and stood his ground, not letting Toronto drag him off in the opposite direction.

 

“Yea?”

 

“I just wanted to apologize.” Azimio offered.

 

“Why? Because you saw us, and figured it might be the right thing to do? Because your son salivates over my clothing line? Why?”

 

“Not any of those things.” He said, and then gulped. “Because I finally know what it’s like to be on the opposite end to some degree.” He said, before looking down at the ground. “My son… Wade he’s… just like you were in high school. Outspoken, sarcastic, flamboyant…” he gulped at this last one. “…gay.” Azimio bit his lip. “Like you, he’s been bullied, teased endlessly and I never realized how much any of it could hurt, until I came home one day, to find my son sobbing, after having the word ‘fag’ carved into his back by some real jackasses.”

 

“Oh gosh, I’m so sorry.” Kurt offered, genuinely concerned for the boy who was on the receiving end of such horrors.

 

“He didn’t even want me to see it, kept trying to hide it, saying it was just name calling. But then I saw the blood dripping. It made me realize how much of a jerk I was. How maybe it was Karma coming back to bite me in the ass. But whatever it was…. My son doesn’t deserve it.” Azimio started to choke up.

 

“And neither did you.”

 

“Thank you.” Kurt said.

 

“I’m actually sending him to Dalton, believe it or not.” He chuckled, and Kurt raised an eyebrow.  “After that incident, I realized McKinley wasn’t safe for him, just like it hadn’t been for you.  I remember you went to private school for those 6 months, and I looked into it for Wade.”

 

“Dalton was a fine school, I’m sure he’s thriving there.”

 

“Did you know that they offer scholarships to gay students who have been bullied in their public high schools now?” Azimio asked, and Kurt shook his head.

 

“You don’t say?” Kurt lied. He knew the scholarship, because he and Blaine ponied up the money every year for two students to attend Dalton who needed asylum from the horrors of public school.

 

“Wade got one of the scholarships, and we couldn’t be more proud of him.”

 

“That’s great, really.” They shared a moment of silence, of understanding. It was broken however when Wade came back from the office, raring to go.

 

“Okay, I’m punched out. We can go now.” He looked around and saw Kurt was still standing there. “It was great meeting you Mr. Hummel-Anderson.”

 

“Kurt, please.” Kurt smiled.

 

“I can’t wait to tell my friends, that I met you. Most of us, we all have our favorite designers. Some of them prefer Dior; some of them are more partial to Alexander McQueen. But they’ll all be jealous that I got to meet my favorite.” He boasted, and Kurt smiled.

 

“C’mon son, I think it’s time for us to go. We’ve monopolized enough of Kurt’s time tonight.” Wade nodded.

 

“Okay Dad. Bye Kurt, it was great meeting you.”

 

“It was great meeting you too.” Kurt responded authentically.  

 

“Bye Kurt.” Azimio said.

 

“Bye Azimio.” As he watched the two leave the store, he couldn’t help but feel closure. He had faced one of his bullies and had found out that even the most homophobic of high school jackasses, can turn into the most loving, caring and accepting of fathers when put to the test. It makes him feel warm inside, knowing that while Kurt may have struggled with bullies without much of a recourse. Wade no longer had to, because Kurt saw to it that he didn’t.

 

And if Wade woke up Christmas morning with a package on his front step containing every item, in Kurt’s Winter Line… well then it was just icing on the cake.


End file.
